brithday karaoke!
by amaterasu houkou
Summary: happy brithday shino! everybodys gathered at shino's for his bday party and no one has anything to do! untill some gets the best idea ever! what will result from this? can't dicide on the pairings! my frist karaoke fic!
1. some one stop the boredom already!

_'this is so troublesome' _that was the thought on everyone's mind at shino's brithday "bash". everyone was dieing of the murderous bordom, even the naruto, lee, and ryu where thinking of killing themself to get out of this flop of a party.

"anyone have any ideas?!" kiba yelled trying to kill the silance, wakeing up the serpentine twins.

"what about polker?" naruto suggested, geting the 'don't even think about it' look from the girls in the room.

"darts?"

"no"

"kuni thowing?"

"no"

"try to get ryu to give us a ride home?"

"HELL NO!" ryushi yelled, now P.Oed

The "no"s where flying and for the the love for alll that's sacried, they needed someing to do untill...

**"Memories concern  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again**" neji sang to himself in boredom. tenten looked at him and asked "when do you start singing?"

"I'm baored okay!" neji replied muddering someing about killing someone if they didn't do something to kill the silance.

"neji." tenten said with a emotionless look on her face.

"yeah."

"THAT'S GENUS!" tenten cryed out, shakeing him by the shoulders.

meanwhile, sakura heard what tenten and neji where talking about and whent over to shino and said "shino, please tell us you have a karaoke machine"

"yeah, it's in the back" he said raiseing a brow.

"thank you." she ran to the back of the room and started dragging out the gaint of a karaoke machine.

Everyone cheered at the sigh of it...well what happen was neji, tenten & lee cheered; naruto whoo-hooed, sasuke, kiba, and hinata where asleep, ino, shikamaru and chouji gave a sigh of relefe; the snake twins hissed in excitment, and ryushi and saszorzu cheered cheered rather loudly.

"fainnaly something we can do already" shikamaru said as if he where going to say "this is such a drag"

"who's going frist though?" ryushi asked tilting her head to the side.

everyone backed off, looked like they had just seen a ghost and backed into the corner.

"geez ! and I thought I was nervous about this."

Relutanly, she had to choose who was going frist.

and the frist one to go is...

* * *

hey guys! ammy here. srry about the crappynees of the story so far and I was wondering if yall could give me some ideas thankys! oh and happy b-day shino! 


	2. shino's bad to the bone

disclamer: I don't own naruto or the lryics used in this story!!!!!!! I wish I did though

* * *

Ryu gave the 'my-god-this-is-pathidic' and walked away in annoyence.

"ryushi-sama"

"eh?"

she turned to shino who had been siting there all that time with that emotionless look on his face.

akamaru(who had gotten out of kiba's grip) started sniffing it and then...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY TAIL!

"oh shit!" kiba started trying to pull akamaru off with shikamaru, chouji, and naruto tryed to pull her away.

_'I wonder why ryu's so prone to geting bitten all the the time?' _sakura thought to herself as they finnaly got ryu away from the jaws of death. (a/n: yeah right)

"ow, ow, ow, ow, you basterd!" ryushi said geting ready to punch kiba up side the head untill...

**"On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone  
**

"kasa? shino?" everybody turned to the stage to see shino, the quiet bug man, singing. And he was that good?!

**I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone **

"whoa! go shino!" naurto yelled out, cuaseing sakura to whacking upside the head.

everyone's thoughts: (A/N: I'm lazy! he don't hurt me please!)

sasuke: _no one sings better then me!_

naruto:_ ramen,ramen,ramen, I want ramen! ramen!_

sakura: _can we get on with it?!_

ino:_ damn him and his chose of tunes!_

neji: _I wonder when I'll get to go up?_

kiba:_ who let the dragon out her cage? what a bitch!_

tenten: _if neji goes up! we're screwed!_

lee: _THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!!!! _

shikamaru: _hehe! I might get lucky tonight_

temari: _damn! I wanna get out of here so bad!_

kankuro and garra: _get me the hell out of here_

ryu and saszorzu: _damn!_

"hey sasuke ya think scaley can handle this?" Ino joked laughing her head off. Naruto laughed along with her dispite the fact that it wan't funny to a certen dragon tailed kunochi. "she's a frikkin lizard! no way she can stand though this!" He repiled laughing her head off. the scent of smoke started to come out of no where, next thing ya know. shit hits the fan

A dragon like roar rang out, along with with someone temper. "I heard that!" what looked like a blur of black scales, tails, and horns lunged toward naruto and started smacking the shit out of him. "let me go! let me go!" naruto yelled in pain as neji, shikamaru and chouji tryed to pull her off. "damn she heavy!" neji yelled pulling at her tail as it started to split down the middle. The sceond tail started smacking them too, striping them of there dignety too. "ryu! calm down already!" saszoru yelled pulling him away from the now reduced to bloody pulp naruto. she blushed, hulting her violant rampage. "wha? what the hell happend?!" she hissed struggleing to get free from his

"looks like ryushi got herself a boyfriend" ino laughed knowing that she'd probably beat the crap out of her too.

"know wonder she gets like this"

"she's a trouble some one that's for sure."

neji touched a presure point on her neck, knocking her out. "shiva-sama will be like that for quite awhile." he said walking away from them.

"your just gonna let her stay like that?! she's a fucking beast for god's sake!" naruto yelled, trying not to get himself killed.

_'yep. my birthday will be quite intresting.'_ shino thought watching the whole thing get out of control.

* * *

please review! TT 


End file.
